Many positioning systems are known, for instance, the Global Positioning System (GPS) is widely used to determine the position of vehicles, aircraft, pedestrians, etc. However, these systems have limitations which prevent their use in many scenarios. One such scenario is the case of indoor positioning, where line-of-sight to GPS satellites is obstructed by the building structure. Many other scenarios, such as those requiring high accuracy, also prove problematic with existing positioning systems. Typical accuracy of consumer positioning systems is about 10 meters.
Therefore, it is desired to provide novel positioning systems and methods capable of providing high accuracy in indoor environments.